Unmasking Her Man
by xemotionalxfreakx
Summary: After being saved by Spidey and sharing a passionate kiss, Mary-Jane finally uncovers who Spider-Man is.


Mary-Jane walked out of the door of the resturant where she currently worked as a waitress. Her boss, Enrique called after her madly. She nodded at him and then continued walking. It had been a surprisingly horrible day. The people complained about the food in the resturant. Another waitress hadn't showed up today, so, the ammount of tables she had to wait today had increased by a lot. On top of that, Enrique wasn't in a very good mood today.

M.J. pulled her trench coat tighter around her. It was rather cool outside and the night wind was crisp and cold as it hit her legs. She shivered. She was sure that down the street, at the theater, there was a show going on right now. She was sure that it was a show she had wanted to be in. She hung her head a bit disapointedly. She kept auditioning, but it seemed like her acting dream wouldn't ever come true. She turned the corner and began walking down towards the apartment complex she was staying in. On the corner by the complex, a group of men stood loitering. She walked swiftly by them. They're voices hushed. M.J. kept walking as their heads turned in her direction. A couple of the men began to walk behind her. She didn't turn her head to look. She heard their foot steps folowing now closely behind her. She could see with her peripherals that the other man that had been with these two were now slipping down a side alley. She began half jogging towards the complex. She was almost there when the men who had slipped down the side alley suddenly appeared before her trying to block her way. M.J. froze in fear and just stared at the men around her. "You're a pretty little thing," one said as he looked her up and down.

"Why don't you take that coat off and get comfy with us miss?" said another.

"N-no," he stuttered her answer.

"Aw, why not?" said a voice behind her. They all advanced on her now. She screamed and tried to run. They easily caught up with her. One grabbed her arm and another forced her to the ground.

"HELP!" she screamed, but she knew no one was around. A larger man that had been one of the two following behind her suddenly took out a pocket knife and clicked it open. He looked at her with a threatening smirk. The man who had forced her to the ground then tore her coat from her. She continued to kick and struggle, but there was five of them, and there was only one of her. One she hadn't quite looked at before took the knife from the larger man. He then told something to him and the larger man laughed. The other man took the knife and made slits up her skirt from the bottom almost to the top. Mary-Jane tried to scream again and kick him, but she suddenly found her mouth bound by a rag that was tied around in the back. Tears streamed down her frightened face as she continued her attempts at screaming. A man grabbed her arms and held them, another held her legs down and apart so she couldn't struggle. The large man that had followed her was now on top of her. She tried to kick and scream some more, but she couldn't struggle against all of the men holding her down.

Spider-Man slung his web onto another billboard as he made his way around the city. He had been around it several times already, but hadn't seen much going on. He spotted the theater. _Mary-Jane would get a part soon_, he told himself. He loved her. There was no doubt about that. He wished he could tell her who he was, but that would just put her at an even greater risk. "With great power, comes great responsibilty". This city was now his responsibility. Mary-Jane was his responsibility....

He looked down as he kept swinging from place to place and spotted something happily familiar. He found himself looking at the diner where M.J. worked. He turned a corner and then saw something very peculiar. There was a group of people standing by the apartment complex. He shot his web lower so he could get a better look. Then to his surprise.... "M.J.!" he yelled suddenly. The men turned, saw him, then tried to run. He dropped down onto the ground. Two of them shot down the alley. Amongst them, there was the larger man. Spidey was _sure_ he had seen him on top of Mary-Jane. He shot a web at them and yanked it back. They toppled over to the ground, but he knew they'd be back up in a second. In the mean time, he swung his way down the street where the other three guys had ran. He quickly caught up with them. He dropped in front of them, and, instead of running, they tried to throw punches at him. He dodged them with ease then swung a few fists at them. He was angry. That was a defensless woman. That was M.J. Of course, he knew these five men didn't know that, but he did. He took it personally. His anger slowly bubbled up in him and he continued to throw kicks and punches at them. They fell to the ground with blood pouring from their noses and their lips. They looked rather beat. He shut webs around them and then left them there.

Mary-Jane got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She contemplated running to her apartment now. A part of her, the frightened part, wanted to run back to her apartment and hide out for the rest of her life, but another, a stronger, part of her wanted to stay. She wanted to thank Spider-Man. This wasn't the first time that he had saved her, and the first time he hadn't stuck around to let her say thankyou. M.J. went and waited in a shaded area by the door of the abandoned building that was next to the apartments. She wondered where Spider-Man had gone.

Suddenly, Spidey came out of nowhere and heading down the alley towards the next street. He was going after the other two men. He was amazing. He wasn't just the, "friendly neighborhood Spider-Man". He was much more than that to her. He was everything to her, and yet he could be anyone. He was her hero, and she didn't even know his name. His voice though.... His voice intrigued her. It seemed so familiar to her. She then noticed she was cold. She went and retrieved her trench coat from it's place on the sidewak and then put it on. She pulled it close over her and then waited. She thought Spidey would be back by now. _Perhaps_, she thought,_ that he had left again. Yes, he must've left before I could say goodbye again. _

M.J. was soon proven wrong when Spider-Man came hurteling into view. He swung over the building and then landed in front of her. "Call the police and tell them where to pick these guys up," he told her. She did as he said and called them. She told them what street they were on and that they had been captured by the amazing Spider-Man. When she hung up the phone, Spidey looked about ready to leave her.

"Don't go anywhere," she said.

"Why not?" he replied.

"I have to say thankyou," she said to him. He waited there for a moment. "Thankyou," she said and then quickly embraced the masked man who was her hero. He was different and unique and one of a kind, and yet he could be anyone walking around and she'd never know. To Mary-Jane's surprise, Spidey hugged her back. He wanted to tell her right then who he was. He wanted to take his mask off so she'd know. He knew she probably suspected him anyways, but he musn't tell her. _I must not put her at risk_,he thought. M.J. pulled up his mask part of the way. It was just enough to show his lips. she kissed him ardently. How could he refuse? He kissed her back just as passionately.

M.J.'s would-be-simple-thankyou suddenly became a makeout session. Spidey's arms went down around her waist and her hands went around his neck. She noticed that his lips were sweet and soft. It was like kissing your true love for the first time. She wanted to whisper that she loved him, but she was afraid he'd take it the wrong way. He'd never tell her, but he had been dying to tell her the same thing since he met her. Of course, as I said, he never tell her. (Okay, maybe he would eventually). "Come with me," he whispered to her. She waited to see if he'd tell her where they were heading. He held her to him with one arm and then shot a web towards the window of her apartment bedroom. He pulled her and himself over to her window sill. He nodded for her to open the window and she did so.

Spider-Man carried her into the room and then set her down on the bed. He made for the window again, so M.J. got up. "Please don't go." she said.

"I kind of have to..." he trailed off.

"I know you do, but please... just stay for a little bit."

"This isn't really appropriate. I should just go," He said, but he closed the window and walked over to her. She took his gloved hand and pulled him onto the bed with her. "M.J..... I really need t--" Spidey tried to say, but Mary-Jane kissed him hard on the lips. He kissed her back again. He loved her. The fact that she seemed to be falling for him made him excited and elated, but was it him she was falling in love with? Or was it Spider-Man? M.J. sat up on her knees on the bed and then pushed him gently back onto the bed. He tried to get up at first, but then let himself be at ease for a moment. He slipped his arms around her waist again when he found her on top of him. Her knees pressed against his hips as she straddled him. He let his hands fall away from her and he just stare as she started taking off her shirt. She was too beautiful for words, but he found them anyways. "You are beautiful M.J."

"Thankyou," she said too sweetly for her current mood and excitement. Her hands instinctively went to pull of his mask, but she stopped herself. Against his own will, Spider-Man took her hand and placed it on the hem of his mask. She grasped it and then slowly took it off of his head. Her jaw dropped. At first, Spidey thought this was a bad thing, but her mouth soon closed and a huge smile spread across her face. "Peter!" she half yelled happily. She took his face in her hands and she kissed him. "I love you my Spider-Man," she whispered as she broke the kiss.

"I love you too, M.J.," he replied. He was happy to know that it wasn't just Spider-Man that she loved. It was him as well.


End file.
